Predictions
by Rockgirl4995
Summary: Wilhelmina allows Marc to take her to a fortune teller. Will the fortune tellers predictions come true, or will the complete opposite happen?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge.

Wilhelmina allowed Marc to drag her into the fortune tellers. "Marc, this is a load of crap-" marc turned to her. "No it isn't, Willi. I came here, seeing if I was going to get Prada or Armani from Chuck, and she said prada loafers. And then BAM. The next day he came home with them! That is no coincidence." Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "Fine, Marc." She followed him into the small house. She turned up her nose at the sight at the tacky room she was in.

"Ah, Marc! How nice to see you!" came a husky voice. Wilhelmina raised her eyebrow at the sight of the old, worn woman. "Peggy, darling. This is Wilhelmina Slater, yes, THE Wilhelmina Slater." The old woman looked Wilhelmina up and down. "Never heard of her. You know I don't buy magazine's and watch television."

Wilhelmina was outraged. Someone dared be rude and ignorant to _her! _"You listen here, bi-" Marc cut across her. "LADIES! We are not here to bitch. Can we get down to business , please? And Willi, now you know she's never heard of you, maybe you'll believe what she has to say." "Humph." Wilhelmina replied, sitting down. The old woman took out a crystal ball and Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "Show me your hand." Wilhelmina held it out, and the woman placed it on the crystal ball.

She smiled. "what do you see?" asked Marc, wide eyed. "Well, first I saw your past. A little girl, some lady called Fey Summers, Wanda whatever the hell that means, an old man, a fat blonde lady, a magazine saying MODE, and…… you at a desk." Wilhelmina froze. How the hell did this woman know about her being called Wanda?

"I'm listening. Marc, get out." Marc gasped, but left. "Now, my future." said Wilhelmina, eyes narrowed. "And none of this handsome stranger crap." The woman looked offended. "You think people would believe that?" Wilhelmina just stared at her. The woman looked into the ball. _I feel like an idiot….._

"Ah, here we are. I can see a blonde woman, Christy? Chris? Holding a baby. Your just watching. Now, your with an Aussie lad, in an office ,, late. Now your at a hospital, in surgery. Ouch. Now…..a funeral. Oh, a bitchy looking blonde who looks desperate. Now, you and, Daniel, Is it? Then…some wedding, and……wow. You holding a child. Now…….all blank" said Peggy.

Wilhelmina stared at her, not sure what to feel. She stood up. "Marc! Get in here and pay the woman." She put on her sunglasses and left the building, passing her gay assistant. As she was about to ring someone, her phone rang. "What?" she answered abruptly. "willi, I didn't want to disturb you, but Christina's in labour." Sighing, Wilhelmina hung up.

"Marc! Get your ass out here and quit ringing me!"


	2. Baby part 1

Chapter 1: Baby.

Wilhelmina strolled into the hospital, posing for the paparazzi. She ignored Betty gesturing to her from the door. "Willi, Betty's-" "I know Marc. She can wait." hissed Wilhelmina. "Miss Slater! A statement?" shouted a journalist. "Bradford Meade's and my child is just about to be born." said Wilhelmina loudly. A loud gasp came from the crowd. Satisfied, Wilhelmina turned and walked into the hospital.

"Betty." she said simply. 

"Wilhelmina, Christina's in-" Wilhelmina had began walking away, and Betty and Marc hurried after her. "I know, Betty. Why do you think I 'm here? Certainly not for the pleasantries." Marc laughed at that. It wasn't that funny Marc." "Sorry Willi." Pushing past a crowd of old people in wheelchairs, she got into the lift. An old lady who had been knocked over pointed at her. "Your going to hell!" Wilhelmina rolled her eyes as the doors closed. 

"Tell me something I don't know." she said at the old lady, before the doors closed. Betty gasped. "How could you do that to an old lady?" Wilhelmina sighed in impatience. "Life's too short to wait for people to move for you, Betty. You have to make your own way," she said, feeling pleased at how Betty stuttered in reply. "That's what you need to do , Betty." whispered Marc. "That's why she told you." "Well done Marc," said Wilhelmina sarcastically.

She walked out of the elevator, to Christina's room. Betty ran in before her. The blonde was panting in the bed, upright. "Betty!" she exclaimed as Betty ran over to her. Wilhelmina felt like gagging as the girl comforted her. "Christina, how are you, said Wilhelmina walking ver to the side opposite Betty. "Vampyra," gasped Christina. Betty stopped herself from laughing when Wilhelmina glared at her. She was so going to screw with Betty when this was over.

Christina gave a loud yelp. "Marc, get the doctors," said Wilhelmina, allowing Christina to take her and Betty's hand. She examined her nails. "And make mew an appointment with my manicurist." "On it!" shouted Marc, flapping his arms and running out. Betty shook her head at the sight of Marc. _I'd better get him some help for that walk of his….. _thought Wilhelmina.

She ignored the commotion going on around her. Suddenly Marc returned with the doctors. "Ms Slater." said the doctor. Wilhelmina looked up, bored. "Let's get on with this."


	3. Baby redo

Chapter 1: Baby.

Wilhelmina strolled into the hospital, posing for the paparazzi. She ignored Betty gesturing to her from the door. "Willi, Betty's-" "I know Marc. She can wait." hissed Wilhelmina. "Miss Slater! A statement?" shouted a journalist. "Bradford Meade's and my child is just about to be born." said Wilhelmina loudly. A loud gasp came from the crowd. Satisfied, Wilhelmina turned and walked into the hospital.

"Betty." she said simply. 

"Wilhelmina, Christina's in-" Wilhelmina had began walking away, and Betty and Marc hurried after her. "I know, Betty. Why do you think I 'm here? Certainly not for the pleasantries." Marc laughed at that. It wasn't that funny Marc." "Sorry Willi." Pushing past a crowd of old people in wheelchairs, she got into the lift. An old lady who had been knocked over pointed at her. "Your going to hell!" Wilhelmina rolled her eyes as the doors closed. 

"Tell me something I don't know." she said at the old lady, before the doors closed. Betty gasped. "How could you do that to an old lady?" Wilhelmina sighed in impatience. "Life's too short to wait for people to move for you, Betty. You have to make your own way," she said, feeling pleased at how Betty stuttered in reply. "That's what you need to do , Betty." whispered Marc. "That's why she told you." "Well done Marc," said Wilhelmina sarcastically.

She walked out of the elevator, to Christina's room. Betty ran in before her. The blonde was panting in the bed, upright. "Betty!" she exclaimed as Betty ran over to her. Wilhelmina felt like gagging as the girl comforted her. "Christina, how are you, said Wilhelmina walking ver to the side opposite Betty. "Vampyra," gasped Christina. Betty stopped herself from laughing when Wilhelmina glared at her. She was so going to screw with Betty when this was over.

Christina gave a loud yelp. "Marc, get the doctors," said Wilhelmina, allowing Christina to take her and Betty's hand. She examined her nails. "And make mew an appointment with my manicurist." "On it!" shouted Marc, flapping his arms and running out. Betty shook her head at the sight of Marc. _I'd better get him some help for that walk of his….. _thought Wilhelmina.

She ignored the commotion going on around her. Suddenly Marc returned with the doctors. "Ms Slater." said the doctor. Wilhelmina looked up, bored. "Let's get on with this."

The doctors nodded. "Of course Ms Slater." Wilhelmina glanced over at Marc while the blonde was squeezing her hand. She tried to comfort her as Betty was, but found it quiet sickening. She just left it to betty, while she watched and waited impatiently. She knew better than to say anything though. She remembered her daughter. She shuddered. Not a pleasant experience.

She felt her hand being crushed, when a cry filled the room, and Christina loosened her grip. Wilhelmina looked up and saw the doctors wrapping up a small child in a towel. She gasped slightly. The doctors handed the boy to Christina. "it's a girl."

Wilhelmina looked down at her son . he had a small tuff of blonde hair, with blue eyes. he looked like a white preson with a tan. wilhelmina smiled, despite herself. he resemmbled her, and also, slightly........ The baby gave a cough. Wilhelmina looked up at the doctor. "What was that?" 

The doctor looked nervous. "I-I don't know…." Wilhelmina scowled. "WELL FIND OUT!" she roared. The doctor nodded, and immediately ran out. Christina looked up at her in awe. "What?" said Wilhelmina, calm again. "What was that?" said Christina. "That's my d-d……only way into the Meade empire." 

Christina rolled her eyes. "Always about you, isn't it Wilhelmina." "You know it." she answered. She looked at the child. "I'll be back later to pick her up."

"I better go. I have a meeting. Marc, stay here. Make sure nothing goes….wrong." she said, leaving the room. She took a deep breath, gathering herself, before walking down towards the elevator. She'd avoid the press, and go straight to her office. A man stopped her before she was about to go to the elevator. "Might wanna take the service elevator, to avoid the press, Miss." 

Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Thank you." She strolled to the service elevator, texting on her phone. She crashed into someone in the small elevator. "Ah," cried Daniel. She rolled her eyes. 

"Daniel." 

"Wilhelmina. Why don't you come in?" he asked, holding the door. 

"No thanks. I'll wait for the next." But she couldn't stand the hospital and crammed in beside, aware of how close they were. His body was touching hers, and she felt slightly ill. He, however, seemed unperturbed by this. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence.

When the door finally opened, they both pushed past each other to get out. But, to both their annoyance, they were going the same way. "Did you read the draft Betty sent in?" asked Daniel, in an attempt to make conversation. "No," said Wilhelmina, not too bothered to try and talk to him. She spent nearly every day with him. Why should she try and make Smalltalk outside work? "You should. She's improving." he said. Wilhelmina grunted and saw a large BMW with her driver in the front seat. She and Daniel walked over to it. 

"What are you doing at my car?" she asked. Daniel folded his arms. "One of Connor's money-saving ideas. We have to share a car now." said Daniel unhappily. Wilhelmina clenched her jaw furiously, and got into the door as Daniel opened the door for her. They had been getting on better recently. Especially since they had realised that both of them wanted to end Connor and Molly's relationship.

Wilhelmina looked at Daniel. He had been working out recently trying to catch Molly's attention. Though she would never admit it, it made him look much better looking to her. But she'd never admit it. She watched the buildings pass and she rubbed her temples. "Headache?" asked Daniel. "Mmm," she said. "Here," he said , handing her an aspirin and a bottle of water. "Thanks," she said, taking the pills. He raised a hand, looking at her strangely. "What?" she said, narrowing her eyes. "Nothing," he said, averting his gaze.

"Why were you in the hospital?" he asked. Wilhelmina smirked. "You'll hear in the meeting."


	4. Chapter 2 I think

WSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Wilhelmina watched in amusement the Meade's shocked expressions. "You.. What?" said Daniel. "Do you really want me to spell it?" she smirked. It was only Wilhelmina , Claire Meade and Daniel in the room. Wilhelmina had just told them of her son. She didn't mention the small cough though. Claire sat down and took a long draught of her whiskey. "Mom….." warned Daniel. She flicked a hand.

"Don't. Not now…." Daniel kneeled beside his mother and looked at Wilhelmina. "What's his name?" Wilhelmina stopped smiling. She'd forgotten about that. "I'm allowing Christina to choose." she answered, knowing she was going to kick herself for saying that later. Claire laughed. "She'll probably call it Vampyra junior." Wilhelmina smiled falsely at her. "Hilarious. You are so pleasant drunk," she said sarcastically.

Claire scowled. Never a good idea to show Wilhelmina she's getting to you. "What time is it? One? Drunk by one? Nook wonder Alexis turned out the way she did………" Claire scowled furiously, jaw clenched. It was then Wilhelmina realised she hadn't mentioned Daniel. And she couldn't mention it now. It would ruin the moment. Daniel was looking at her strangely as well, obviously noticing how she hadn't mentioned him.

Wilhelmina gathered herself, and smirked cruelly. "Hello Molly." she said to the blonde standing at the entrance to room. "Hi…….Is Connor here?" said the nervous teacher, realising she was interrupting something. "I don't know. Do you, Daniel?" said Wilhelmina mockingly, looking intensely at him. He looked terrified. He hadn't thought she'd know.

"uh…..no. his office is on the second floor now. Sorry Molly." he stammered. "Oh, well, thanks." she said sheepishly. "I'm going that way, I'll show you it," said Wilhelmina, wanting to avoid Daniel's speech.

"Oh, ok.." "I'll come too," said a furious Daniel. Molly looked overwhelmed going down a lift with Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater on either side of her. Daniel was staring at Wilhelmina in shock , anger and…….something else, she couldn't quiet place.

Molly got out on the second floor, not sure whether to wave or not. Wilhelmina and Daniel both smiled at her, Wilhelmina's mocking, Daniel's sincere. The minute the elevator doors closed , Daniel spun to face Wilhelmina. "How do you know?" Wilhelmina looked at him. "Other than the way you look at her the way Betty looks at a burger, well I'd say trying to kiss her is a dead give away." Daniel looked shocked. _He really is an idiot, _thought Wilhelmina.

"There is such thing as security cameras Daniel," she sneered. Daniel turned away blushing. He followed Wilhelmina to the car and got in after her. "Why are you coming?" she asked. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Home." she said. "Well, I need to see that tape." "Hold it right there, your **not **coming home with me." "Try and stop me." They argued angrily all the way to Wilhelmina's apartment. "YOUR NOT COMING INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE!" she screamed. "YES I AM! I WANT TO SEE THAT TAPE!" Wilhelmina roared and ran all the way up the stairs to her apartment, Daniel following her closely.

"Go away Daniel." she said. "not until I see that tape!" She tried to slam the door in his face, but he stopped it and walked in. "YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DEATH WISH, Don't YOU!" she screamed.

He held the door where I was. "I-want-to-see-it." she glared at him. "I don't have it." she lied. He raised his eyebrows. "Sure. I'll believe that when I see it." She opened the door. "Fine. I'll show you." He walked in and she led him to her living room. "Check all the boxes. I have nothing to hide."

He stayed where he was. She knew that he would think that she wouldn't let him check if there was something there. Even when there was something. He stood there. She folded her arms and glared furiously at him. He looked awkward. "Ummmmmm………sorry……." She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?" He sighed. "I was wrong, ok. You don't have the tape." She nodded her head.

He sat down . She opened her mouth to tell him to get off her new couch, but he was already talking. "I'm just kinda…. Off recently." he said. She rolled her eyes. _Here we go. The pity speech, _she thought. "its my father's anniversary." he explained.

Wilhelmina's mouth formed a small O. She'd forgotten that. She hadn't really given a crap to Bradford. Daniel laughed harshly. "You didn't remember that, did you?" He stood up, looking annoyed at himself. "of course I did," she said. He shook his head, still looking annoyed. Annoyed with him, she was about to snap at him, but there was a knock on her door.

She walked out, and was surprised to betty there. "H-h-hi Wilhelmina. I-Is Daniel h-her?" asked a nervous Betty.

"Oh, yes. Thank god you've come to pick him up, he's quet the annoying-" "we know, Wilhelmina. Betty go wait downstairs. I'll be right there." said Daniel. Betty ran off relieved and Wilhelmina looked at him. "What is wrong with you Daniel? You've been acting ….strange." she said, eyes narrowed.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDM

Daniel looked at the woman in front of him. The one woman he'd never have. He cursed himself. Why did he have to be like this? She was Wilhelmina , for god's sake, he didn't want her………… Well, the new him didn't. But there was still the part of him left from before he had become editor of Mode. The part that needed every beautiful woman he saw. He closed his eyes. He just called her beautiful. "Its nothing I can't handle, Wilhelmina." he said, making to walk past her. She grabbed his arm, and he felt Goosebumps go up his arm. "If its going to affect Mode, it involves me." she said.

"Move!" a voice shouted. He turned in time to fell a kid on a skateboard crash into them. he fell on her, and looked up. "Just you wait, you little brat!" she screamed. He was aware of her body touching his. _Stop it, Daniel……_he told himself. he looked down into her eyes. "You want to know?" he said, not helping himself. "yes," she said.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and placed his lips on hers. She froze, and before she could react, he got up and left. Oh, Betty was going to kill him.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter……….3

WSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Wilhelmina lay where she was, in complete shock. Daniel Meade had just kissed her. Daniel Meade, her rival. The one she was trying to steal 50% of Meade off of. Wilhelmina got to her feet, still shocked. She looked at where Daniel had walked off. She was suddenly furious. What the hell did he think he was doing? Was this some sick trick of his. Trying to confuse her so she wouldn't be aware if her tried some trick to get her part of Mode?

She hurried down to the street below , and stopped inside her door when she heard Betty telling off Daniel. She waited with her arms folded for them to notice her. It took mere seconds. "W-Wilhelmina!" exclaimed Betty.

"Betty," she snarled. "I need to speak to Daniel for a moment." The girl from Queens looked up at Daniel in pity before answering. "Well…he-he was on his way to a meeting-" "Probably the same one I'm on my way to. I'll walk with him," she snapped.

"Oh, sure! That'd be great! Nice knowi- See you at the office!" she said to Daniel, who was avoiding eye contact. Wilhelmina watched Betty run off and call a taxi. Wilhelmina glared at Daniel.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel swallowed. They began walking side by side.

"What?" She laughed harshly. "Oh, don't play as dumb as I think you are. What the hell was _that_?" she asked again.

"Nothing?" he asked, what seemed to be himself. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to finish speaking.

"It was……a…..um…" he trailed off. She stood in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Listen, Meade, I don't know what sort of game you think your playing-"

"Game?" Daniel seemed shocked. Wilhelmina looked at him horrified. "Daniel, you weren't serious?" It was more a statement than a question.

When he blushed, her jaw dropped. He couldn't- Daniel Meade couldn't possibly-

"YOUR FRICKING KIDDING ME!" she screamed, turning away and beginning to walk down the street. "Wilhelmina," said Daniel hurrying after her. She turned to face him.

"What? What could be so damn important to top a moment like this?" He flinched. She was really in a foul mood. She felt slightly sorry for him. She wouldn't have reacted so badly if Ted hadn't contacted her yesterday.

"Look, I'm sorry! It was a mistake…" She watched him, eyebrow raised, interested in what he had to say.


	6. Chapter 4

DMDMDMDMDMDm

Daniel opened his mouth to begin grovelling, but was thankfully interrupted by someone calling him.

"Daniel!" shouted Betty running up to him bight eyed. "hurry up, you'll be late." He grinned,

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot. Coming Wilhelmina?" he asked pleasantly. From the way she looked at him, he could have sworn that she'd kill him. He stopped smiling. She sniffed loudly and stormed past him. He glanced at Betty.

"Daniel," she said simply.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You did something stupid, didn't you?" she stated.. He looked at her, mouth wide open, but closed it again with the look she was giving him.

"Maybe…," he muttered, like a guilty child. "I…might of…kissed her," he said wincing slightly.

"Daniel!" Betty shrieked. "You didn't……Wilhelmina! Wilhelmina Slater! Wilhelmina who almost married you father! That Wilhelmina?"

"What other Wilhelmina do you know?" he snapped.

"Daniel! What possessed you to do that! Of all the stupid things, this really tops the list!"

"Don't you think I know that!" he said frustrated as they got in the elevator.

"Its…..just…….ugh" he said shaking his head. He pressed the button and the doors closed.

"What?" she asked.

"Betty…….before I met you…I was even worse than I was when I first met you. I was the lowest form of player ever. I only slept with models who no ordinary girl could compare with. When I met you, you changed that. I was…well, kind of less shallow. But that part of me is still here betty, and when I was on top of her…….it just happened," he sighed. Betty's jaw dropped.

"You were on top of her," she exclaimed. He shook his head.

"No, not like that.. Just, she fell and I fell, because….please don't make me explain this," he begged. He was saved by the door opening and him stepping out.

"I'll tell you after the meeting," he said nervously. She stood in front of him.

"Its cancelled. I lied because Wilhelmina looked like she was going to eat you," she said. His jaw dropped.

"Betty!" She raised her hands.

"I'm sorry , Daniel, but if it was any other situation you'd be thanking me right now!" He closed his mouth and helplessly walked past her.

"Daniel-"

"Look Betty, I get it. Your mad, think I'm crazy and all the rest of it, but I don't need the lecture again! I'm sorry! I know iit was a mistake," he said as he walked into his office. He sat down and put his hands to his temples.

"What have I done?"

WSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

She sat in her office trying desperately to work that god damned laptop. She hit it furiously. There was a knock on her office door.

"WHAT!?!," she shouted. She closed the laptop and Connor walked in.

"Is it safe to enter?" he joked. She laughed.

"Just this….laptop. I can't find anything on it," she said smiling falsely. He grinned.

"Well, I just came to invite you to a small celebration Molly and I are having. We're taking a few friends to a nightclub for a party, if your interested," he said pleasantly.

"why ……of course! I'd love to!" she said, inwardly cursing. What did the little blonde elf have that she didn't?

"Great! We'll see you tonight at 10! Daniel knows where it is, and I'm assuming you two are taking the same car, so that's no bother!" He smiled at her and left.

She scowled when he left. She'd have to be nice to the _teacher _again. She shook her head standing up and walking out of the office. Mark stood up.

"Willi? Where are you going?"

"I have a son to pick up. Oh, and your babysitting tonight. I have a party," she said simply walking past him. She was going to have to wear her best Cavalli tonight, if she wanted to break up the lucky couple.

***********************

A/n Sorry it took me ages to update. Its annoying when your twin brother thinks its funny to delete all your documents…… But I'll try to up date more often!!!!!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wilhelmina heard a knock on her door. Picking up her bag, she went to answer it.

"Mark I'm leaving," she shouted, opening the door to see Daniel. He smiled briefly at her.

"The cars waiting," he said uncomfortably. She shut the door behind her and they walked silently down to the street. He opened the door for her.

She glanced at him, getting in and sitting down. He got in after her shutting the door. He sighed.

"You dreading this as much as I am?" he asked.

"More," she snapped, looking out the window.

"Well, at least I can hook up with whichever girl I meet tonight!" he said playfully. She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Your such-"

"What?"

"A man whore." She laughed at his expression.

"Listen, about…..that thing……..," he said uncomfortably.

"It never happened," she said simply. She looked at him, her face telling him to drop it. He just nodded and looked out the window again, leaving them in a comfortable silence. They came to a sudden stop.

"What happened?" asked Daniel.

"The car….it won't start. I think the engines broken down…" the driver said.

"What? Well, fix it!" she shrieked.

"I don't think I can Ms Slater," said the man nervously, turning pale. She opened her mouth to scream at him, but was cut off.

"We can walk," said Daniel quickly. She looked at him in disbelief.

"In these heels?" she snapped.

"What's this? Daniel Meade willing to do something Wilhelmina Slater won't?" he teased, taunting her. It worked.

"Try and keep up pretty boy," she said, as they got out of the car.

"Its 30 blocks away," her jaw dropped. He nodded.

"Yeah, better start moving," he said brightly. She grimaced as they began walking. She knew this wasn't going to end up well.

And twenty minutes later, sure enough, her legs were killing her. She stopped panting.

" I need to stop. My feet are killing me," she said. He turned to look at her.

"its only 10 blocks away," he said, cocking his head.

"Well, In another two, I'll have lost the ability to walk," she snapped. He looked at her.

"Look, there's a café across the street. You wanna sit down for a couple of minutes, we're early," he said glancing at his watch. She looked at him.

"Are you listening? I-can-barely-walk!" she snapped. He looked around and looked at her, as if fighting with himself.

Then he did something that shocked her.

He picked her up.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!?" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to carry her across the street.

"Well, if we stay there, you'll complain about your feet, and if I tried to get you to walk over the street, you'd also complain, so this way you don't complain, and I won't get a pain in the ass," he explained as if it was the most sane thing to do in the world. She was speechless.

He carried her into the café and gently put her sitting on a chair.

"Coffee?" he asked. She looked at him, her mouth open.

"Um………sure," she said looking at him. He nodded and went up to the counter. This was a Daniel Meade she'd sure as hell never seen before.

He brought her over the cup, handing it to her with a blank expression.

She took a sip from it looking at him.

"Will I go get a cab?" he asked gesturing at the door nervously. She nodded.

She watched him curiously get a cab as she finished her coffee in shocked silence.

"Do you need me to carry you out?" he asked. She wiggled her toes, the pain in her legs gone.

"

"No, I'm fine," she said standing and walking out to the cab. They silently got in and were at the club in minutes.

She got out as Daniel paid the driver. She walked in with Daniel and they walked over to Connor and Molly.

"Daniel! Wilhelmina! So glad you could make it!" said Connor grinning widely. Wilhelmina gave them a small smile while Daniel shook their hands. This was going to be a long night.

"So, we were going to get some drinks, would you two…..?" he said gesturing.

"yeah, a beer's great," said Daniel trying to fit in. Wilhelmina smirked.

"Vodka for me," she said smiling. Connor walked to the bar and Molly was talking to another friend of Connor's.

"Beer?" she asked.

"What? I like….beer," he said sheepishly.

"Name one brand and I'll believe you," she said.

"um……strong?" he said. She snorted.

"Sure," she grunted in disbelief. He smiled. Connor came back holding a glass and a bottle.

"Here you go," Connor smiled. Wilhelmina smiled widely at him while Daniel took a sip of the beer and started choking. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes.

He glared at her before placing it on the table and snatching at her vodka.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Give me some. I'll die if I have to try some more of that stuff," he whispered, snatching at it again. She moved it out of his reach.

"Just try it, pretty boy," she sneered. He reached across her, an they ended up like a pair of children fighting.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" came the voice of an amused Connor.

Wilhelmina frowned and then looked at herself and Daniel. Is hand was on her hip, and her hand on his chest. She was pulled in close to him.

"um…." she was shocked.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, man, but could you give us a minute?" said Daniel, pulling her closer. Connor grinned.

"no problem, good on ya mate."

She struggled.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making them jealous!" he said. She pushed against him.

"well, do it with some other bitch! I am not being your whore!" she hissed, pushing.

"Don't think so, they don't look happy, he said, leaning down and whispering into her ear seductively, making her shiver against her will. He grinned, pulling her to her feet. He still held her hand. She knew she shouldn't have shivered. It made him more confident.

"Let go, Daniel , before I-" he narrowed his eyes.

"Shiver?" she scowled at him. _I am going to _**kill **_him, _she thought.

"Well, come on, let's dance." he said , dragging to her to the dance floor.

She dragged her heels.

"no way. I am not doing this sober," she said, draining her vodka, and gesturing at the bar man for another.

"Though I hate to admit it, it's a good plan and just might work," she said, snatching another vodka from the barman. He smiled.

He drank with her through the next five vodkas. She nearly fell over when she stood up, and she giggled.

"now I'm ready!" she said as he took her hand. She swayed on her feet as they started dancing to some heavy dance beat. He had his hands on her waist. She glanced over and saw Connor scowling slightly, eyes narrowed. She smiled at him, making him look even more annoyed.

The music was becoming blurred and she looked up at Daniel, smiling.

"You look half decant when you smile," she slurred drunk.

"Are you actually complementing me?" he teased, hiccupping slightly.

"Maybe," she smirked. A small sober voice at the back of her head was screaming at her to leave now, or she would regret. _What's the worst that could happen? _She thought, leaning up and pressing her lips to his.


End file.
